BECK vs Teen Wolf
by Rave Strife
Summary: un concierto donde la banda de matt dara apertura al evento de una de las bandas mas reconocias de japon y estados unidos


BECK vs Teen Wolf

Ha pasado unas semanas desde lo de Quartzmon y el hecho de que todas las dimensiones digimon se fundieran en una sola; el hecho de que tengamos que aprender hechos de nueva inclusión por la alteración del tiempo tales como el evento D-reaper y el accidente de odiaba es algo común; o eso creía hasta este verano.

-Taiki ¿estás en casa?- pregunto uno de los digielegidos legendario de pelo castaño rojizo mientras agitaba la mano frente de el

-Davis me encuentro bien solo pensaba en algo- contesto el aludido- me decías-

-como te comentaba el grupo de Matt será los teloneros de BECK- decía con ánimo Davis al contar esto- y Matt nos ha invitado a todos al concierto-

Cuando mostro las entradas estas sorprendieron al joven que había ayudado a un digimon a ser el rey del digimundo.

-son pases para el backstage?- pregunto Taiki absorto por lo que veía

-sabía que te gustarían, Takato me había comentado que eras fan del grupo- dijo Davis al darle el respectivo pase

-¿en verdad hacen todo esto para encajar en esto que ha sucedido?- pregunto Taiki- o hay algo mas-

-en verdad solo es para agradecer el cómo nos has ayudado a adaptarnos-exclamo con gusto- y más con el hecho de que alteramos la línea de tiempo al derrotar a ese grandulón- dijo Davis

-¿a quién te toca visitar ahora?- pregunto Taiki

-ahora mismo a Tagiru y a Takato Saliendo de clases, ya le di a Yuu el suyo- dijo Davis mientras salía a toda velocidad del salón

-así que Matt abrirá a BECK en el concierto- solo dijo Taiki al guardar el boleto con el pase- el Bokudan será la bomba-

Por lo pronto en shinjuku un trio de pre adolecente estaban mirando a su sempai y las entradas bastante extrañados

-En verdad Matt sempai tocara con Mongolia Chop Squad- comento el castaño de ojos rubís mientras miraba las entradas y oía la historia

-hable con Taiki antes, al parecer la banda antes se llamaba BECK, pero como en estados unidos no era un nombre muy comercial lo cambiaron a MCS(Mongolian Chop Squad)- dijo Daisuke- con ustedes tres termine de repartir las entradas para el evento, no lo olviden el sábado en el Bokudan-

Al terminar la frase Daisuke se despedía del trio hasta que recordó una cosa y volvió corriendo

-Takato véndeme 25 piezas de pan que debo llevarlas a casa-

Una compra más tarde los lideres así como sus amigos cercanos miraban en sus respectivas entradas al concierto mayor cotizado de la historia, por primera vez en la historia un grupo poco conocido de Odiaba abriría el telón para uno de los grupos mayormente reconocidos en América y Asia, un evento que ponía nervioso a uno y solo uno de los integrantes de Teen Wolf y su nombre es Yamato (Matt).

-bien tranquilo solo debes de hacer que BECK te recomiende para el Greatfull Sound- decía Matt dando vueltas en su cuarto 2 días antes del concierto-¿Cómo fui a dejar que Sora hablara con ese guitarrista de pelo largo?, si lo hubiera reconocido antes hubiera dicho que no-

Su incesante tortura tenia nombre ya que hace 1 mes se había topado con el guitarrista principal de BECK Ryonuske Mianami que salía de un súper mercado de la zona de odaiba, chocando con el cuándo tomo el nombrado su teléfono y comenzó a hablar y mirar a otro lado.

Después de disculpas solo el guitarrista comento que necesitaba una banda que les abriera el concierto ya que la mayoría les había cancelado incluso L'arc-en ciel que tenía una gira por estados unidos en ese momento, dándole a sora la mayor idea de su vida, hablándole bonito al guitarrista logro que la banda de Matt abra el concierto así como entradas para la mayoría de los niños elegidos con entrada tras bastidores.

De vuelta al tiempo actual el bajista de Teen Wolf solo deseaba que nada malo ocurriera ese día; sería su gran debut, ya tal había acontecido para BECK en el Greatfull Sound 7, un pase a ese evento tan majestuoso y poder dar una gira con la banda antes de decidir a qué universidad iría a estudiar astronomía.

El tiempo daba paso a los días que faltaban para el concierto, la mañana del sábado en otra parte de Japón u joven de 19 años se levantaba perezosamente, quitándose las sabanas de encima, bajo a desayunar y alistar sus guitarras para el concierto de ese día.

-Koyuki ¿ya está todo listo para irte?- pregunto una joven de la misma edad de cabello negro y de mirada ilusionada

-no te preocupes Maho ya está todo listo solo espero que a Taiga no se le haga tarde- el joven

-Koyuki no te olvides de cantar devil's way y dejar con la boca abierta a todo Japón- dijo la joven.

Justo en ese momento un claxon sonó haciendo que el chico de cabello negro y segundo vocalista de BECK saliera con sus 3 guitarras y las colocara saludando al resto de compañeros de banda.

Bokudan 2 pm de la tarde Sábado 29 de marzo

El bajista de Teen Wolf veía nervioso el lugar, un error y se despedía del gran evento de final del verano, y más que todos sus amigos estarían en las primeras filas del concierto dándole ánimos. No era lo mismo los lugares de Odaiba a estar en el Bokudan, salía del camerino donde estaba el resto de su banda y caminaba al escenario, faltaban 2 horas para que el lugar estuviera abierto para los que venían al concierto. Al llegar al lugar indicado solo abrió bien los ojos al oír las pruebas de sonido de la banda principal, él ya había hecho las pruebas con su equipo pero no esperaba ver y oír esa voz melodiosa que le ponía la piel de gallina.

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde y el estadio comenzaba a llenarse, Matt jamás creyó tener la oportunidad de hablar con uno de los músicos más jóvenes del mundo. El que le ayudara a sentirse seguro para el concierto y el haber aceptado la estúpida apuesta de Ryonuske si no lograban que la multitud se pusiera eufórica tendría que correr por la avenida principal de Tokio desnudo.

En verdad estaba mal de la cabeza cuando acepto pero el premio era algo mejor si lo lograba su pase al Greatfull Sound estaba asegurado por la misma banda. Estaba decidido no perdería.

Se empezó a iluminar el escenario, Matt diviso a sus amigos con pancartas de ánimo.

Takato con una que decía que canción esperaba del grupo que tocaran, sí que a veces era un poco infantil, Daisuke y Takuya sostenían una de Teen Wolf Vs BECK, Masaru solo se limitó a alzar el pulgar al igual que Taichi, esos dos nunca cambiarían, Taiki llevaba puesta una camiseta de BECK pero sostenía una pancarta que decía aplasta el escenario, el resto solo gritaba y el más reciente de los héroes legendarios solo saltaba mientras gritaba algo que no alcanzo a comprender, sonrío y volteo a ver al baterista que solo asintió y comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

-Nosotros somos Teen Wolf y seremos la apertura de este concierto-

(N/A: favor de poner the biggest dreamer aquí)

Wanna Be the biggest dreamer

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo

Ima mo kake nukero

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da

Zutto shukudai wasureteta

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

Boku wad are nana darou?

Suraidingu shite surimuketa

Hiza itakutatte ne

Sugu tachiagaranakya

Chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari

Sore ga kotae daro

Dare yori tooku e toned miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

Chiheisen made tonde yuke

Hane wo morattaa yuukitachi

Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni

Boku mo hashiridasou

Kikoetw ita yo

Kaunto daun zutto mae kara

Junbi wa dekiteru sa

Ima sugu hajimeyou zero ni kaware!

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari

Sore ga kotae daro

Dare yori tooku e toned miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

Chiheisen made tonde yuke

Hane wo morattaa yuukitachi

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari

Sore ga kotae daro

Dare yori tooku e toned miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

Chiheisen made tonde yuke

Hane wo morattaa yuukitachi

Big and bigger dreamer zensokuryoku de

Mirai mo imam o kake nukero.

La gente se ponía euforicca conforme pasaban las canciones de Teen Wolf, tras el escenario el grupo de BECK veía asombrado el poder que tenía la banda

-Ryonuske estas en grandes problemas si crees que podremos cumplir la promesa- Contesto Koyuki

-de eso no te preocupes he hablado con la señora y les pondrán en el escenario 3- contesto el guitarrista

-siempre piensas en todo- dijo taiga el bajista

\- no es pensar en todo es darle una oportunidad a esta banda de tener un poco de fama- solo contesto- bien hay que alistarnos que nos toca-

El ambiente se relajó un poco al apagarse las luces esperando a la banda principal de la tarde.

La luz comenzó a iluminar de nueva cuenta el escenario dejando ver al grupo conocido como BECK, conformado por Saku en la batería, Taiga en el bajo, Koyuki en voz y guitarra rítmica, Ryonuske en guitarra melódica y chiba en la voz principal.

N/A 2: Favor de colocar Hit In USA de Beatcrusaders)

I've never dreamed before

I'm gonna knock the door

Into the world of perfect free

(You aren't no lonely)

You're gonna say I'm lying

I'm gonna get the chance

I thought a chance is for from me

(You aren't no lonely)

I was made to hit in America

I was made to hit in America

I was made to hit in America

I've never dreamed before

I'm gonna knock the door

Into the world of perfect free

(you aren't no lonely)

You're gonna say I'm fool

But now I made it true

Hominy times I try to be

(you aren't no lonely)

I was made to hit in America

I was made to hit in America

I was made to hit in America

You are the sun

you are the star

(to me forever)

You are the sun

You are the star

(To me forever)

I was made to hit in America(x18).

(Moon on the water para la voz de Koyuki)

Full moon sways

Gently in the night of one fine day

On my way

Looking for a moment whit my dear

Full moon waves

Slowly on the surface of the lake

You are there

Smiling in my in my arms for all those years

What a fool!

I didn't know about tomorrow

What it's like to be

Ah

I was sure

Couldn't let myself to go

Even though I feel

The end

Old love affair floating like a bird resting her wings

You are there

Smiling in my arms for all those years

What a fool!

I didn't know about tomorrow

What it's like to be

Ah

I was sure

Couldn't let myself to go

Even though I feel

The end

Full moon sways

Gently in the night of one fine day

You are there smiling in my arms for all those years

2 horas más tarde el concierto había terminado y todo el grupo de los guerreros legendarios estaba en los camerinos felicitando a Matt por el concierto, sintiéndose este preocupado por saber si había o no ganado la apuesta, negando con la cabeza las imágenes que venían a el del ridículo que haría, cuando en eso tocaron a la puerta, siendo Taiki quien la abrió enmudeciendo al ver de quien se trataba.

-Yamato ¿cierto?- dijo Ryonuske- venía a felicitarte por el concierto y decirte que tocaras en el Greatfull Sound 10-

Matt no lo creía su sueño se haría realidad ese verano, posiblemente hasta podría tener una pequeña gira por el país.

-también quería decirte que si puedes y lo deseas tienes un lugar en el 36 chamber- dijo Koyuki

Taiki se asombró al ver a todos los miembros de BECK ahí reunido y más cuando se acercaron a firmarle la playera.

El dia había acabado en algo asombroso y lo que estaba por venir lo sería aún más.


End file.
